


LOTR | AL | 长夜

by Hilbert_space



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: “我知道，”精灵的脸上露出他所熟悉的微笑，“我知道……Aragorn，就像每一个夜晚，星星们都落在它们最合适的位置上，只要等战争的乌云散去，大地必将重新辉映着苍穹的光辉。”Aragorn拍了拍友人的肩膀，收回了自己的手。黎明正在缓缓地拧干黑夜的水分，晨曦，像箭簇一般刺穿了空气。他并未在这个时刻就看出友人眼中隐藏在笑意之后的哀愁。他根本没有那样想过。对他而言，能获得一位精灵的爱已经太多了。更何况他终将与他们分离，以辽阔的海，或是以更为辽阔的生死。——————旧文搬运，作于2014.7





	LOTR | AL | 长夜

長 夜  
Endless night

 

那是他们离开Fangorn森林之后的夜晚。Edoras的宫殿Meduseld隐藏了它在太阳下金色的光辉，于呼啸的夜风中沉沉睡去，尽管它要面对的明天依然在不安的迷雾中徘徊着。  
Legolas仰望着星光灿烂的天穹。在这个他无法安眠的晚上，星辰也无法安慰到他。它们如碎钻石般锐利的光芒只让在土地上行走的生灵感到渺小和寂寞。  
他觉得自己一定是太疲倦了。  
在Rohan荒野上夜以继日的奔跑对于矮人、人类和精灵来说都不是一件容易的事，只是当时，因为专注于安危未卜的同伴，他们都不肯停下追寻的脚步，直到古老的森林以浓荫庇护了他们，并为他们带来了一名失而复得的朋友。  
他们的队长，坠落于矿坑深渊的巫师穿着崭新的袍子，告知了他们两位小个子同伴安然无恙的好消息。  
征途终于迎来了一个好的转折点，但Legolas却没能感到乐观，眼下的局势依然十分严峻，而他们将一切的希望都寄托于年轻的霍比特人和他的园丁肩上。那到底是不是正确的决定呢。  
Legolas知道自己只是愿意相信Aragorn而已。  
他也认识过别的人类，在他漫长的生命中，那些来自短寿的种族的成员都没能给他留下过深刻的印象，更别说对他造成什么改变了。无论他们在人类的团体中是多么杰出的个体，无论他们在人类的夜空中是多么明亮的星辰。  
在他看来，不过是转瞬而逝的流星。  
是Aragorn让他改变了这个观点。他深知，如果没有遇见Aragorn，他永远也不会与矮人交上朋友，也不会踏入人类的宫殿。引领他去碰触这个世界更多样貌的，是Aragorn.  
精灵想起前一个夜晚，他们在荒野上奔跑，头顶着星辰。他听见风里有许多声音，在或远或近的地方：矮人沉重的呼吸，野草在风中摇晃，游侠身上的剑碰撞着腰带，随着步履的节奏。  
Aragorn走在最前面，像一头正在流血却不愿倒下的猛兽，带领着这支疲倦的队伍不停歇地走下去。  
三名战士走着走着，便走到了黎明。残月抱着新月，出现在微光流淌的晨空中。Legolas看着残月，看着月亮的暗面因反射着地球的光芒而露出锋利的弧线。  
他想到了人类，想到了那个平凡、脆弱又缺点重重的种族，但他同时想到的也有他们的勇敢与坚持。就像所有在黑暗中挣扎的光辉，那是他无法理解，只能赞叹的一种美丽。

“Legolas？”  
戴着兜帽的身影向他转过身来。Aragorn松了一口气，“果然是你，我不爱睡觉的朋友。”  
“我不像你们那样容易感到疲倦。”精灵的声音中有一丝淡淡的骄傲。  
Aragorn走到队友的身边，同他一起望着星河与山川。“那么，你又是在神采奕奕地做些什么？”  
“我在听又一个日夜从我耳边呼啸而过。”精灵说，“但我不知道它去往何方了。”  
逝去的昨天，与还未到来的明日一样不知所踪，让人担忧，尤其是现在，Mordor的幢幢乌云甚至遮蔽了精灵的眼睛。  
“请不要担心，我的朋友，太阳总是会再升起的。”  
他用手握住同伴的肩膀，希望自己的话语能和动作一样有力。“我知道，我们每个人心中都有忧虑，被我们珍视的事物也折磨着我们，让我们为之受苦，但无论如何，请千万不要放弃它们。”  
“比如你的暮星？”精灵突然将视线转向他。那对蓝色的眼睛是如此清澈，他确信他在其中看见了自己的倒影。  
他毫不掩饰地说出了内心的感受。  
“是的，她是我忧愁的来源，也是我信念的所在。不过，陪我度过无尽长夜的远不仅仅是对她的思念，更是你们，一直站立于我左右的朋友们，是的。Gandalf的手杖，Boromir的号角，Gimli的斧头，还有你的弓箭。我信任你们，仰仗你们，如同对待我自己的左手和右手，就连小家伙们的歌声，也曾给过我力量。”  
“我知道，”精灵的脸上露出他所熟悉的微笑，“我知道……Aragorn，就像每一个夜晚，星星们都落在它们最合适的位置上，只要等战争的乌云散去，大地必将重新辉映着苍穹的光辉。”  
Aragorn拍了拍友人的肩膀，收回了自己的手。黎明正在缓缓地拧干黑夜的水分，晨曦，像箭簇一般刺穿了空气。  
他并未在这个时刻就看出友人眼中隐藏在笑意之后的哀愁。他根本没有那样想过。对他而言，能获得一位精灵的爱已经太多了。  
更何况他终将与他们分离，以辽阔的海，或是以更为辽阔的生死。

“我在想大海会是什么样的，Aragorn，”浅色头发的精灵从容地瞥了他一眼，“去往北方的那次，我只看见波涛在结冻的冰层下沉睡。”  
“它……”多年在四处飘泊的人类思忖了好一会儿，终于想到了贴切的比喻，“无论承接多少雨水、雪花还是河流，海水都永远是咸的，阳光在它身上有着美丽的光泽。”  
Legolas看着朝霞，金色的晨光如蝴蝶般站立在他的眼睫上。“你的话让我想起渡水者之歌。它很美丽，也很哀伤，让人不愿再听第二遍。”  
“我希望我永远也不用听见它，如果它意味着我要同你告别的话。”  
“可那一天终会到来——”  
人类打断了他的话。“尽管它终将到来，可在它之前，我们还有很多好日子。你不是还同Gimli约定，要在和平重现之后再次探索Fangorn森林吗？你不是承诺过要来见证我为白城重新加冕的一日吗？还有很多事值得我们为之奋斗，离去的时刻远未到来。”  
“又是一个日出。”Legolas叹息，避开愈发强烈起来的阳光，“其实我们都知道，险恶的长夜也远未结束。”  
“在此之前，请尽力守住心中的希望！”Aragorn用鼓舞人心的语气说。他们的目光相遇了，Aragorn的目光下意识地变得柔和起来。  
“我会一直在你们身边。我以我的第一个名字起誓，我绝不放弃。”  
“那我必当追随你，直到最后的最后。”


End file.
